Mine Own Heart
by IrishDarkFire
Summary: In which The Guardian of Eden comes to correct more than one wrong.. a Thorin/Evannora(OC) fluffy romance, adventure, and an insaine amount of fantastical epicness
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Hobbit or any of the characters from the Tolkien world **  
_

_****however;_

_**AND CLAIMER: I Do own Vannora(who is also known as Evelyn ) so please do not use her without my permision thank you**_

* * *

_What the Pony heard_

A whisper of dread danced on the wings of the wind that morning, and as it passed through the trees the forest fell fearfully silent. The birds that had been chattering only moments before were now cowering and silent in their trees. Even the squirrels hid in the shadows not daring to come out until the evil had passed. The ponies, that bore the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, could feel it too. It clawed up their spines and gnawed at their senses, hunters where coming and they were coming fast. The ponies screamed and bucked as the scent grew nearer to them, an evil that went unseen by their dwarven masters. But, the ponies sharp ears could hear the soft padding of warg paws and bare feet, as they ran past the company. The hunters were so close when they passed, that when poor Bungle heard a vicious snarl off to his right he bolted with all the speed he could muster.

In all the fuss and bother of recapturing Bungle, neither the dwarves or the sharp eared hobbit heard the muffled whines of dieing wargs, nor did they ever hear the sharp snap of ork necks. Minty could hear though, she flicked her ears in the direction of the fighting and lifted her velvety nose into the wind. The putrid filth of ork and warg was easy enough for her to identify, but whatever was killing them was a mystery. It wasn't like any other animal she had ever smell before, it smelled of jasmine and magic. Not the kind of magic that made her fur stand on end, like that wizard who traveled with them at times. No, this was wild magic, an ancient power that had not been felt in Middle Earth since before first age. It called to her soul, it sang to her of a forgotten age of freedom, it filled her with an overwhelming sense of calm. She wanted to be closer to it, but she could no longer hear where it was.

Silence screamed in Minty's ears as she strained to hear the outcome of the battle. But, a tap from her riders boots told her it was time to move. So on they marched, ever closer to the sill strong scent of warg, ork, and whatever that wonderful smell was.

* * *

_A's. Note.. Alright so here what is goin down whenever I post a new chapter for this story i will be posting up a comic that goes with it on my Deviantart account, the link to that is in my profile or if that is to complicated to find just copy and paste the image address at the bottom of this note. Please check out the art for this its actualy realy cool if i do say so myself:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Hobbit or any of the characters from the Tolkien world **  
_

_however;_

_**AND CLAIMER: I Do own Vannora(who is also known as Evelyn ) so please do not use her without my permision thank you**_

* * *

"_-its not somebody who's seen the light_  
_It's a cold and it's a broken _  
_Halleluiah -" _  
_Rufus Wainwright_

**Looking Ahead**

"I don't know what's gotten into them" Balin said, as he gently patted his ponies neck who tilted her head in response and nickered at him. He glanced over his shoulder at his younger brother Dwalin, who had taken his axe in one hand and his own ponies reins in the other. "We'll have to lead them, come on" the taller dwarf said and up the path they continued on foot.

They were only a short ways ahead of the company but you couldn't tell for the steady hum of cicadas and the twittering of the birds up in the trees that towered all around them. The late afternoon sun shown through the canopy of leaves giving the forest around them a soft golden glow. In spite of the comforting hands of their masters the ponies grew ever more restless as they continued down the path.

Dwalin, suddenly crouched with his axe at the ready, "Balin, did you see that?" he asked urgently.

"No, what is it?"

His brother pointed to a gap in the trees, "there's something out there, and look at this". Balin followed his gaze to the ground, where the earth was stamped with a single set bare foot prints, that led off the path and into the woods. When, Dwalin stepped through the thick brush for a closer look, he immediately saw the massive carcass of a warg. Its neck was twisted at a horrible angle, terror frozen in its dead eyes. Dwalin poked the beast with the pommel of his axe in disgust.

Balin's eyes grew dark as he said, "where there is one warg there are many. "

Dwalin nodded in agreement stepping carefully around the body, "Aye, we should get back to the others" he said to the other dwarf. But Balin wasn't looking at him anymore, he wasn't even looking at the other lifeless forms of wargs and their ork riders, that were strewn about the forest floor like fallen leaves.

No, the old dwarf's eyes were held by the sight a of a girl sitting on the grass with her back turned to them, cradling the head of a slain warg in her lap. She wore only a green shirt that looked much too large for her, as it fell well past her thighs. A long mane of brown hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back hidding her face from view. Balin took a step forward and to himself thought he hadn't made a sound. But, she turned sharply to look at him as if he had shouted her name.

* * *

What is zeees and update:D ON TIME ... sorcery hmmmm :) anyway hope you are enjoying things are about to get rather interesting;) ..._ "define interesting ... oh God Oh God were all gonna die?"_ ... hhehehe you'll just have to wait and see now wont cha


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Hobbit or any of the characters from the Tolkien world **_

_however;_

_**AND CLAIMER: I Do own Vannora(who is also known as Evelyn ) so please do not use her without my permision thank you**_

* * *

A predator's gaze

Her deep blue eyes echoed of wisdom far beyond her years and sarrow that only comes the most painful of memories. But it wasnt just the age of her eyes that held Balin still, there was a flicker of unholy green in them, he felt as though she was looking into his very soul. As she searched him for any threat, he didn't dare move, he had been under the gaze of a predator before and this felt no different.

Only now that she was facing him did he notice that she was hurt, she had scratches and bruises on her face but they were not as severe as the one on her arm. Blood seeped from the angry wound, and onto the ground were she sat, but she didn't seem fazed by it. Then she blinked, breaking the spell that had frozen Balin in place and turned back to the warg in her lap. She stroked it's fur gently as if it were her puppy that had unexpectedly died, but otherwise completely ignored the dwarves.

The blood loss was from her wounds was the only explanation that Balin and Dwalin, could think of that would justify this abnormal behavior. But whatever her reasons, she was badly hurt and she needed help.

* * *

i am so sorry for the delay on the update my computer got deep fried when my house caught fire :/ oh ya it sucked thank you so much for reading you guys are awesome :)


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Hobbit or any of the characters from the Tolkien world

however;

AND CLAIMER: I Do own Vannora(who is also known as Evelyn ) so please do not use her without my permision thank you

* * *

The Burden of Reality

"Lass?"

I turn to look at them again, they are both taking careful steps toward me. A deep breath through my nose only leaves me confused about what they are, they smell of warm fires, mountain breezes, and very subtly of magic. But defiantly not human, their heartbeats were steady and their scent held no trace of aggression. Whatever they are they didn't intend to hurt me, yet. I narrow my eyes at them suspiciously regardless.

"you can see me?"

Of course, as usual, my voice fails to sound commanding, and it comes out quiet and whispery. The two warriors exchange an odd look. Then the shorter and also older of the two, who wore a red tunic that was mostly hidden behind a ridiculously long stark white beard, knelt down in front of me careful to avoid touching the giant wolf that was still in my lap.

"What happened lass?"

He had kind eyes and a thick Scottish accent. His larger tattooed companion surveyed the area for threats, of course he didn't count on me being one of them. I don't look that dangerous by anyone's reckoning, absolutely nothing about my five foot seven, curvaceous frame shouted danger. Not my bright blue eyes or my long brown hair not even the defined muscles that rippled under my pale skin, but that is the illusion, and it was a good one. It had even fooled me for the longest time, then my mother was murdered, and her perfect illusion with her.

Everyone is guilty of it, believing only what they want to believe and being blind to what they don't want to. But that is my burden to bear, reality, not the reality that everyone else believes. No, I am cursed with the truth.

I shake my head to focus, he is asking me something. "What?" I hear myself say, but it sounds so far away. Black spots blast across my vision, I try to blink them away, but I fail. The last thing I was aware of before the darkness completely consumed me is someone shouting and the faint scent of burning pine trees.

"How is she?"

"Oin, has stopped the bleeding, and she is sleeping now"

"Good, then what is the matter Balin?"

"This" the older dwarf said, as he gestured to the dead wargs and orcs, it was nearly sunset now and the red glow of the suns last rays cast an eerie color on destruction that was before them. Thorin looked to his friend to continue, "she, should not have been able to do this, Dwalin and I have checked the tracks. There was no one else in that clearing with her. And this," he pointed at one warg in particular, its neck was twisted at a sickening angle, "it would take a troll to snap a wargs neck in half. None of this makes sense, Thorin."

The Dwarven king surveyed the carnage with no remorse for the dead. He spoke slowly and carefully "There are many creatures in Middle Earth that are unknown to us, and perhaps this girl is not what she seems. But until she wakes and proves herself to be a threat we will treat her as our guest."

_thank you so much for reading and being patient with me _


End file.
